Two Blondes in Shreveport
by My Secret O
Summary: Set after Charlaine Harris' short story "Two Blondes," Sookie and Pam get home from their trip to Mississippi and they show Eric just what he missed during the girls' vacation.


Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

I wrote this little one shot after reading CH's short story 'Two Blondes'. This was my idea about what I thought should have happened once they got home. All mistakes are my own.

* * *

Two Blondes in Shreveport

Pam and I drove back to Harrah's after leaving the club "Blonde." We were both exhausted and I slept soundly that night and most of the next day in the safety of my hotel room. Pam knocked on my door the next night, and she was already talking to Eric on her cell phone.

"Yes, like I said, we are both fine!" Pam said, giving me an annoyed glance letting me know he had asked her this question more than once. "There is a lot to tell, and it would be better to do it in person, just make sure Victor and his spies aren't around when I get there. I need to talk to you about hiring a new vamp for the bar, she was very helpful here and she has, um, large assets that will bring a lot of fans to Fangtasia." I couldn't hear Eric's response but Pam's face lit up and she nodded to me.

She handed me the phone and Eric immediately said, "I wish you were here. I will be sure to keep a closer eye on Victor, especially when it comes to you."

I told him, "We need to figure out something to do about him. Listen, we need to hit the road, so we can talk when I come to see you tomorrow night. See you then!" then I handed the phone back to Pam, she finished their conversation and we headed down to the lobby.

Sara had been waiting for us, a large bag over her shoulder, dressed in jeans and t-shirt stretched tight over her huge breasts, she smiled at both of us and nodded to Pam. We waited silently as the valet brought Pam's car around. The three of us piled in and we started driving.

After we had been on the road for a while Pam said, "I called a contractor earlier and they're going to meet me at Fangtasia just before dawn so they can install a stripper pole." I just stared at her with my mouth gaping. She continued, "We need one for the club, I had so much fun last night, and I know you did too, so don't even try to deny it!"

"It was fun, and I can just imagine what would happen with a pole in your club!" I admitted. "In fact, why don't we plan an encore of our performance at Blonde for Eric tomorrow night?"

Pam looked giddy, "Since I will be the only one at the club at dawn, he won't even know about the pole until he comes into work tomorrow night. Fangtasia is closed Monday nights, so it'll be perfect timing. I'll just tell Eric that I'm having the bar upgraded and that he needs to inspect it Monday night. I don't think he needs to know anything about what the upgrade is." She added with a giggle.

Sara sat calmly in the back seat, waiting for her turn to speak, "I could help too, I know how to run a sound system, I could play music for you to dance to, I have a huge collection of really great dance music."

So it was decided. The next night, I would drive to Shreveport dressed in the amazingly tight blue and black leotard (well pieces of a leotard anyway), black thigh-highs and the black spiked heals and a belted black coat for the element of surprise. Pam would wear her flashy gold spandex and clear heals and we would show Eric what he missed over the weekend.

Pam and Sara dropped me off at my house and I was so excited about our plan, I had a hard time sleeping, I finally dozed off and slept until afternoon. I had plenty of time to sunbathe for a while before getting ready for the night. I came in to take a long shower, shave and get dressed. I felt sexy all over, especially since I would be dancing for Eric this time.

I left for Shreveport just before dusk, and arrived at the club at full dark. Sara was waiting inside and nodded at me, ready with the music. Pam came out of the office, wearing her glittery gold spandex strips of material and her clear heals, totally unselfconscious. She hugged me, and said, "He'll be here in about five minutes!" She took my hand and lead me to the main dance floor, which was now equipped with a very red stripper pole. "I chose red since it matches the décor so well!" I nodded in agreement, it was a good fit, and seemed as if it had always been there.

Pam had cleared out the dance floor except for two chairs, one near the pole and one in an area where an audience would be. An audience of one.

Speak of the devil, right at that minute the doors opened and Eric strolled in, a questioning look on his face and words on his lips that seemed to fade as he saw the two of us on the dance floor. I immediately relaxed and the ball of nervous tension that had been sitting in my stomach turned into something else altogether as my body started to respond to his presence. I walked over to him and just as he was beginning to speak, I tugged his shirt towards me so I could kiss him deeply. It was apparent how much he had missed me.

* * *

Another story cut in half...so sad that I only write inappropriate smut, is it not? Well, perhaps not. I have the whole story posted on my blog, MySecretOFanFiction (dot) wordpress (dot) com Please go there and read and review!


End file.
